Insert to Alternia
by n1nj4k1tty'sdickinabox
Summary: this is my story about how I came into Alternia and met the troll of my dreams 3
1. Prologue

A boy was sitting by his computer, anxiously talking to a friend. He had heard about a girl Roxy, Rose's ectobiologic relative, had seen in a dreambubble once. Roxy told Rose, Rose told Dave, and now the boy and Dave were talking about it. The conversation was going something like this.

DAVE: yo did you hear about the chick roses grandma slash sister thing

DAVE: whatever she is

DAVE: saw in that dreambubble

JOHN: yeah, i hear roxy thinks shes important in some way

DAVE: apparently roxy is going to try to bring her to alternia

John tensed up in his chair. To Alternia? With little to no experience or even knowledge about anything Alternian? he thought to himself.

JOHN: what?

JOHN: doesn't she know how dangerous that would be?

DAVE: i guess

DAVE: i dont think she really cares though

JOHN: do you even know how she could bring her here?

JOHN: i mean its a whole different planet

JOHN: alright pack up you're going to another planet

DAVE: i have no clue dude

DAVE: all i can say is i feel sorry for this chick yo

JOHN: yeah

DAVE: i gtg tz is pestering me

DAVE: later

JOHN: bye

John sat back in his chair. An earth girl. On Alternia. Where will she even go? What if whoever finds her doesn't like her? heh, Karkat… He didn't know any of those questions' answers. And I guess I'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 1

- my POV -

I had just returned home from a harrowing day at work. I unlocked the door to my studio apartment overlooking the quiet city and set my stuff down by the door. I walked over to my couch and plopped down, letting out a long sigh. A few moments later I heard a noise from my computer. With a groan, I got up from my comfy spot on the couch and opened up my laptop to see a message from someone I didn't recognize. It was extremely hard to read, seeing as how it was 90% numbers.

?: H3Y YOU

?: 1'LL B3 S331NG YOU SOON

?: W3LL M4YB3 NOT S33

?: BUT 1'LL B3 M33T1NG YOU SOON

?: OK4Y? :]

Before I had the chance to reply, the mysterious person was gone. "Well...that was...strange…" I closed my laptop and walked over to the one wall of my apartment that was all window. It was dark, and even though the lights of the city were bright, I could still see a few twinkling stars in the midnight sky. Even though the view from here was beautiful, my life here wasn't as much so. My job was a dead-end one, and I had no friends at the college I was going to. Which was okay I guess, I'm only 19, I didn't need friends. I took another deep sigh and go into my bedroom. I opened a couple dresser drawers and pulled out my pajamas and quickly changed into them. I climbed into bed, looking at the time on the clock. It read in red analog numbers 11:37 pm. Ugh. _Don't I have class tomorrow? Whatever_. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

- my POV -

When I woke up, something felt off. I myself felt fine, but there was a small disturbance in the air that I couldn't place my finger on. I shrugged my shoulders and got up to go to the bathroom. When I returned, I saw something I didn't notice before. A ring. Was that there when I woke up, or did it literally just get there? Eh, hell if I know. I picked it up and examined it. It was small and gold, and had little grey beads on the outer part of it. It was somewhat pretty, and it looked like it was somehow just my size. I slipped it on my finger. "Hm, looks nic-"

before I could finish my sentence, everything around me turned bright white. After who knows how long, I wasn't sure if time was still a thing here, everything stopped moving. I was no longer in my apartment, but I was now standing in the middle of a purpley-blue and pink forest in my pajamas. "Great. What the _hell_ just happened?" I looked around. All I could see around me was tree after periwinkle and carnation hued tree. I didn't feel like standing there any longer, so I began to walk in a random direction. I took in the scenery around me. Sure, it was just trees and bright sunlight, but tell me, when was the last time you've seen purple and pink trees? The sun was bright, but it was also warm; something you couldn't feel back in the city because of all the buildings in the way. The grass below my slipper-clad feet was bright green and seemingly very soft._ Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. ...If only I knew where I was._ After a while longer, I saw a huge tree, bigger than all the others, with windows and lights on it. Off to the side was a big net with many multicolored dragon-looking dolls inside connected to a pulley with a platform at the top._ Hm, some treehouse_. I took a step forward, but the minute I did I saw a shape being hurtled out of a window on a string tied around it's neck in what looked like a noose. Before I could dodge it, it smacked me right in the face. I stumbled backwards, a little confused, then fell to the ground. "Owwww?" I said as I blacked out.

- Terezi's POV -

"H3H3H3, 4NOTH3R CR1M1N4L BROUGHT TO JUST1C3, S3RV3D 1C3 COLD L1K3 4LW4YS, 1SN'T TH4T R1GHT, S3N4TOR L3MONSNOUT?" I was about to walk away from the window when I caught hold of a strange scent. *SN1111111FF* I looked out the window and sniffed again. "OH D4MN."


	4. Chapter 3

- Terezi's POV -

I walked out of my hive to see, well not see, something rather unexpected; an unconscious human laying in my lawn. "UHH…" I prodded her gently with my foot a couple times and got no response. I couldn't just leave her there, so I lifted her up and over my shoulder, struggling, and wobbled over to the platform I used to get in and out of my respiteblock. When it sensed the motion of us getting onto it, the scalemate deadweight on the other side pulled itself down and carried us up to the entrance to my room. I sat her carefully against the wall on the floor and looked at her. She had Jade's glasses and buckteeth but she didn't have the black hair. She had Roxy's fair skin but didn't have the blonde hair, either. Actually, I didn't know what to make of the color other than the fact it smelled like honey, chocolate and strawberries combined. I wondered if I should do anything, but there really wasn't much I could do. I sat down at my computer and began to pester Roxy.

TEREZI: H3Y ROXY 1 H4V3 TH3 G1RL

ROXY: rly?

TEREZI: Y34H BUT SH3S OUT COLD R1GHT NOW

TEREZI: 1 TH1NK 1 H1T H3R W1TH 4 SC4L3M4T3

ROXY: ten points 4 gryffindor

TEREZI: WH4T :?

ROXY: nvm

ROXY: lemme know when shes awake

TEREZI: 4LR1GHT

TEREZI: SH3 SM3LLS N1C3

ROXY: i bet

ROXY: well i have voidey stuff 2 do

ROXY: ill ttyl

TEREZI: BY3

Terezi took a deep breath but stopped abruptly when she heard a noise behind her. "What...the hell?" it was the girl, she had woken up. "OH GOOD YOU'R3 4W4K3. W3LCOM3 TO 4LT3RN14."

"Uh...to where?"

"TO 4LT3RN14, S1LLY" gosh, didn't she know her 11 planets?

"TH1S 1S MY HOM3 PL4N3T, 4ND TH1S WHOL3 FOR3ST 1S M1N3. 1 TOLD YOU 1'D S33 YOU SOON."

"Oh...so you're the person who sent me those messages!"

"33YUP."

"Oh...so how did I get here?"

"TH4T 1'M 4CTU4LLY NOT SUR3 4BOUT, YOU'R3 GONN4 H4V3 TO CONSULT ROXY 4BOUT TH4T. 4LL 1 KNOW 1S TH4T 1T H4S SOM3TH1N' TO DO W1TH TH4T R1NG YOU H4V3."

The girl looked at her hand, then back to Terezi.

"So...who are you?"

"MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1 PYROP3, BUT YOU C4N C4LL M3 TH3 PROS3CUTOR IF YOU W4NT, H3H3."

"Okay...Terezi...why was I sent here?"

"1 DUNNO TH4T 31TH3R. ROXY THOUGHT YOU W3R3 1MPORT4NT OR SOM3TH1NG SO SH3 BROUGHT YOU H3R3."

"Oh...okay..and why did I land specifically here?"

"1 DUNNO, 1 GU3SS ROX THOUGHT 1 WOULD B3 TH3 B3ST FOR YOU TO H4NDL3 OR WH4T3V3R."

"Alright…"

"SO WH4TS YOUR N4M3?"

"Oh...my name is Blaine."

"WOW TH4TS PR3TTY R4D"

The girl, Blaine, smiled a faint half smile.

"Thanks, tz. Can I call you that?"

"HMM...1TS K1ND4 C4TCHY...SUR3, 1LL 4CC3PT 1T. 1 GU3SS 4LL TH4TS L3FT TO DO NOW 1S T3LL 3V3RYON3 YOU'R3 4W4K3."

Blaine blinked, wide-eyed. "_Everyone_?"

"Y34H, MY FR13NDS, TH3YV3 4LL B33N W4NT1NG TO H34R FROM YOU."

Terezi went onto her computer and opened a memo.

TEREZI: SH3S 4W4K3

ROXY: rly? good good

DAVE: cool i'm surprised shes still alive

JOHN: tell her i said hello!

ERIDAN: oh wwoww i hope she likes me i cant wwait to meet her

SOLLUX: 2hut iit fii2hdiick, no one want2 two meet you

SOLLUX: but hey

FEFERI: -EEEEE how exciting! you're so lucky Terezi 38D

ARADIA: 0k

TAVROS: cOOL, i cANT WAIT TO MEET HER

NEPETA: :33 purrfect timing!

KANAYA: It Will Be A Pleasure Conversing With Her

EQUIUS: D→ Does she like hoofbeasts

VRISKA: gr8 news! and no one likes hoofbeasts as much as yoooooooou do, creep ::::)

EQUIUS: D→ You're probably right

KARKAT: WHOOPDEE FUCKING DO

GAMZEE: mIrAcLeS :o)

Blaine spoke up. "I don't like that Eridan guy."

"H3H3, 1T'S OK4Y" I replied. "NO ON3 DO3S."


End file.
